Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to techniques for reporting radio resource management (RRM) measurements for a shared radio frequency spectrum band.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
Some modes of communication may enable communication between a base station and a UE in a shared radio frequency spectrum band, or in different radio frequency spectrum bands (e.g., in a dedicated radio frequency spectrum band and a shared radio frequency spectrum band) of a cellular network. However, in contrast to a dedicated radio frequency spectrum band, which may be allocated for use by the devices of one public land mobile network (PLMN) and be available to a base station of the PLMN at predetermined (or all) times, a shared radio frequency spectrum band may be available for use by the devices of a PLMN intermittently. This intermittent availability may be a result of contention for access to the shared radio frequency spectrum band by devices of the PLMN, by devices of one or more other PLMNs, and/or by other devices (e.g., Wi-Fi devices).